Case:Merlin
Merlin is now 16 yrs old who was diagnosed with diabetes in October 2005. He is one of 7 indoor cats and 2 dogs. Initially he was treated with Ultra Lente Insulin until it was discontinued; then vetsulin (highest dose was 7 units bid); and in May 25, 2006 we switched to PZI vet. We followed the start low go slow approach for 10 months but were unable to regulate him. We switched to Dr. Hodgkins protocol in August. Initially we saw some promising progress but could never quite get him under total control. Then on 1/30/07 we received his diagnosis of acromegaly which explained the inability to totally regulate him. Merlin gets tested/dosed 3-4 times/day and receives between 26-45 units of PZI insulin and 12-17 units of Regular insulin/day We have been fortunate to be able to keep his blood glucoses for the most part between 70-250 (thus below renal threshhold). He continues as of 8/2008 to have no heart, kidney, or respiratory involvement altho we have seen over this past year the physical changes that are often talked about with acromegaly. His paws, head, and belly are larger now. We feel that at times he does suffer from headaches and we do give him Buprenex for pain. Currently, our biggest concern is that he seems to have lumbosacral pain and back leg weakness. We are currently looking into other pain control measures for him. We already have been giving him Dasequin and Xobaline. Merlin LOVES to eat and we feed him a homemade raw food diet. We have a most wonderful, kind and supportive vet who believes in hometesting and has been willing to work with us on the tight regulation we wanted to try with Merlin. She has been of the utmost support to us with Merlin's acromegaly diagnosis. Merlin is a most adaptable guy and has traveled all over with us - even going camping in a tent several times/year. He still purrs and is the "boss" kitty at home but we have seen him slowing down the last couple months. I've had many talks with Merlin to tell us when he's had enough. He is one great kitty who has been so patient thruout all of this journey. One of the hardest things we have had to face is when to "quit". We don't want to put Merlin thru everything just for us - he has so much dignity. We love him dearly and we are so lucky to have a vet as our friend now too. WHEN that time does come - our vet will help us help Merlin to the Rainbow Bridge at home. update: On December 6, 2008 after eating his 1pm feeding - Merlin left for the Rainbow Bridge - deciding how and when - all on his own. We miss him horribly. He was MY Merlin Man. We love you and look forward to seeing you again one day our most special boy - love mom and dad! Merlin's numbers: http://www.yourdiabeticcat.com/forums/topic.asp?TOPIC_ID=468 http://catacromegaly.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=475 Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin U cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:Caninsulin cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Tight Regulation cases Category:Feline tight regulation cases Category:Feline male cases Category:Feline difficult regulation cases Category:PZI cases Category:Acromegaly cases